Blue Eyes
by SubliminalPanda
Summary: Seto challenges Yugi to a duel in matters of the heart, but will Yami’s jealousy get in the way? Mild Smut/ Sparse Explitives
1. chapter 1

_So blue…. like a fathomless and fearsome sea_ ….

Yugi felt himself waking up and glancing around the cool dark room. The fan above him spun slowly, mixing the delightful air around the room and pushing it across his hot skin. The temperature differential was chilling his shoulders and chest- wait….? Where were his clothes?! He sat up and nervously glanced around the room but couldn't lay eyes on his belongings. Suddenly the weight around his neck became apparent. The sharp familiar corners of his millennium puzzle ghosted across his chest reminding him that it was still there like always. He grasped it in his palms trying to clear his mind and think about where he was and what had happened the day before, but his thoughts were hazy as though the memories were scattered into pieces.

Shaking off his bleary thoughts he tried to study the room further. A dim grey light was pouring in from the parted drapes across the room, and the faint sound of distant thunder and smattering rain could be heard through the glass. His small frame was blanketed by what he could only guess were VERY expensive sheets. He tried to pull back the sheets, but a pain shot through his abdomen and back. Grimacing he held the subject muscles, massaging them back into a calmness. He was incredibly sore. In fact his shoulders, forearms, thighs, back… nearly every muscle he gently stretched resisted his control and stiffened against his pull. He wondered what could have possibly happened to him. However, his sudden movement seemed to stir the beast that shared the room with him. Yugi felt a strong warmth snake around his waist and drag him back down under the sheets.

Frightened, he gasped and tried to struggle, but the force was too strong. Some monster had a hold of him, and fear was making him panic. Blinking in the darkness he saw the sleeping form of a body curled around his own smaller form. His weak struggling seemed to have disturbed the sleeping beast, and it curled around him tighter, like a dragon around its horde. Yugi managed to pull the sheets from over them, and he suddenly stopped struggling. To his surprise, he recognized the monster in bed with him. The sleeping face that was so close to his own belonged to his rival Seto Kaiba. Kaiba?! Why was he here??

A chill ran up Yugi's back as he realized that Kaiba too was without clothing. What on earth was going on?! He desperately pulled away from Kaiba's grasp, but he was much too weak from the pain in his muscles to escape. A scared whimper left Yugi's lips and tears started to well in his eyes. As if triggered by the tiny sound, Yugi was suddenly caught in the gaze of a very weary pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Yugi…?" The eldest Kaiba brother whispered, and though cold as per normal, his voice also expressed a tinge of concern. Much to Yugi's dismay, Kaiba didn't seem at all surprised at the situation they were in. With no effort at all, Kaiba lifted himself onto his forearm to look Yugi in the eyes. The scowl on his face terrified Yugi especially since it was so close to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, unable to maintain Kaiba's stare. Kaiba said nothing, but a gentle sigh escaped his lips. He let go of Yugi suddenly and pushed himself out of the massive bed.

Curious as to what the other was doing, Yugi glanced a peak at Kaiba as he stretched at the edge of the bed. Yugi's pounding heart skipped a beat at the sight, and then again when Kaiba turned to look at him. The only thing that Yugi could do was look away and rub the tears from his eyes.

"Why am I here Kaiba?" His pathetic whimpering caused Kaiba's intense gaze to soften slightly. "What happened..? I don't remember anything…" Kaiba didn't speak and stepped into his pants not bothering to latch them. "Why won't you answer me Kaiba?" Yugi hid his face in his knees and shivered from the fear he felt. He felt as though he was on the brink of sobbing openly before a warmness was draped over his quaking shoulders. He quickly glanced up to see Kaiba's face very near to his own. Yugi was startled but felt comforted by the large white trench coat that had been draped over his small body. Kaiba was being kind to him? But… why?

"Kaiba…." His bright gentle eyes were sparkling with fresh tears. "Please…" Yugi begged for Kaiba to say something, anything at all. Just when it felt as though Yugi was going to break into sobs, Kaiba slid his long fingers under Yugi's jaw and lifted up his tear streaked face. That intense blue gaze of his stared strongly down at Yugi making his heart ache.

Wait… What's he….?

Those eyes got closer and closer until he was only a breath from Yugi's lips. He ghosted their lips together, gripping Yugi's jaw gently to prevent escape. He was waiting….

"K-...Kaiba?" Yugi's voice squeaked out softly as if in sheer terror. But that's what Kaiba was waiting for. Hotly, Kaiba kissed Yugi, pressing the smaller one's body into his own bare chest. Yugi's skin bristled with chills and a fire burned in his chest as Kaiba invaded his mouth. However, he felt compelled to not resist Kaiba's advances. In fact, they felt somehow familiar. Kaiba suddenly dropped him and sent him crashing onto the soft white abyss beneath them. Yugi's body cringed and stung with soreness, but he lay defenseless underneath Kaiba, who had arched over him like a predator. Streams of tears poured down Yugi's cheeks and he curled up helplessly under Kaiba's stare.

Kaiba sighed and removed himself from over Yugi. He was silent still but looked like he had come to a decision in his mind. He climbed back into bed and lifted the trembling Yugi into his lap, wrapping him in his trenchcoat and pressing him against his chest.

"Kaiba?" Yugi found himself surprised and rubbed the tears from his red cheeks. Feeling warm and now decidedly safer, Yugi was able to calm down.

"You…. don't remember at all…. do you?" His voice was still cold but disappointed. Kaiba's forehead was pressed against Yugi's cheek as if he didn't want to meet eyes again.

"I don't remember anything after…." He pressed his palm into his forehead, struggling to remember, "after.. you asked me to meet you at your private dueling facility…." His voice lifted like it was coming back to him. "You…. said there were some new prototypes you wanted to test out…. So I agreed to come test them for you. You… asked me to come alone…." Kaiba's grip tightened on Yugi as he started to remember what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course I can help you Kaiba. Anything for a friend!" Yugi's innocent smile irritated him immensely.

"I'm not your friend, Yugi Mutou. My goal is to create a computer replica of you in order to calculate all the strategies you could possibly come up with so I can finally put together a deck that can defeat you!" He sneered in anger, only half of what he said was true. There was an ulterior motive to getting Yugi to come to his facilities. "I'll expect you to come alone and with your best deck. I will know if you wimp out on me."

"I'm happy to help Kaiba!" Yugi waved at him and turned to walk away, "See you tomorrow."

Kaiba growled and clenched his fists. He wasn't angry at Yugi so much as he was angry with himself. Without warning he slammed his fist into the brick wall nearest him. The strangers on the street around him were startled by his sudden rage and hurried away from him.

"Dammit!!" He flicked his coat and returned to his parked limousine, slamming the door shut behind him. He was furious at himself. Why couldn't he just say what he meant? He was angry that Yugi only considered him a friend. When to Kaiba, thoughts of his rival had consumed him to the point of pushing him over the edge. Kaiba not only wanted to defeat him in duel monsters, he wanted to defeat Yugi's heart as well. He wanted to crush Yugi's body against his own and swallow him up in his fierce embrace.

This finely tuned plan to lure Yugi away from his friends and into a vulnerable position was something he'd been concocting for months now. Every waking moment in the last half a year was spent planning for this and he had to execute every step perfectly in order to win. This was a duel which he could not afford to lose. He was playing with his heart on the line. A dangerous gambit.

Confidence was something that came naturally to Kaiba, but this was something he genuinely felt hesitant about. Something about Yugi's energy and passion ignited a flame within him. He had to find a way to either quench the fire completely or let it burn out of control.

"Sir?" The driver of the limo called to him quietly, "We've arrived at your manor, sir." Kaiba was so focused on his thoughts, he hadn't realized they were parked outside his home. Without a word he left the vehicle and turned himself in for the night. Tomorrow he would know how well his plan worked.

The appointed time came and as expected Yugi's soft knock came at the door of the lab. "Enter!" Kaiba barked the command and Yugi did as he was told. "About time you showed up. I haven't got all day, you know?" He couldn't keep his snarky comments to himself. Actually, he felt relieved that Yugi had shown up at all, but he couldn't let his opponent see his weakness. Yugi smiled sheepishly and chuckled.

"I think I'm getting used to your style of greeting, Kaiba."

"Yeah Yeah, just step onto the machine and begin to duel the computer." Yugi smiled adorably and did as he was told. "I will know if you're not giving your all, so don't hold back." Kaiba seated himself in a cushioned arm chair near the dueling platform to watch the duel in comfort.

Yugi smiled confidently and faced the large machine in front of him, loading his deck into the slot at his side. A sparkling glint ricocheted off the golden puzzle around his neck, and he took on a very different stance. Where once stood a small and friendly duelist now was a proud and confident king of games. Kaiba watched this air take over him and it fueled his fire even further. He forced himself to wait; he had to be patient. Little by little, card after card, his scheme was falling into place.

Brilliantly, Yugi slaughtered the computer after only six turns. Honestly Kaiba admired him, but his pride stomped out any praise he would give Yugi.

"I've beaten your computer, Kaiba." Something about Yugi's voice when he dueled, it was powerful and courageous. Why was it so hard to keep himself under control? Lost in his consuming thoughts, he didn't notice Yugi approaching him. "Kaiba? Are you alright?" Yugi reached to touch Kaiba on the shoulder to get his attention. Even though Kaiba was caught off guard, his lightning quick reflexes overwhelmed his surprise and he made his attack.

With a quick swipe of his hand, he snatched Yugi up by the wrist inches before his palm fell on his shoulder. Yugi gasped in surprise but couldn't speak having been locked in by Kaiba's powerful blue gaze.

"I would like to know who you are." Kaiba growled demandingly. "There's no way that you're the same Yugi Mutou that stepped onto that platform. Whoever you are, you're my true rival, and I don't appreciate not knowing my opponent's name."

"Release me, Kaiba!" This Yugi threw out commands far better than Kaiba. Like a king ordering his servant. But Kaiba wouldn't back down until he knew the answer.

"Not until you tell me who you are!?" Kaiba had found it more convenient to stay seated and continued to pin Yugi down with his gaze.

"So be it, I will tell you." He paused for a moment, "I am called Yami. Ever since little Yugi solved the millennium puzzle, I have shared this body with him. He is my vessel and dear friend, whereas I am his protector and guide." Yami's determined glare was a force to be reckoned with on its own, and Kaiba couldn't get enough of it. A wide grin stretched across the duelist's face, as he gripped Yami's wrist tightly.

"So you're saying that you are actually the dueling master?"

"No, Yugi is just as skilled as I am. He has every right to be called a master and you're rival."

"Hm, well you're not part of my plan. So why don't you scram and I'll continue my conversation with Yugi." Yami was struggling against Kaiba's strength and was being pulled deeper into his trap.

"Yugi might trust you, Kaiba, but I don't. I will protect Yugi no matter what." It was clear to Kaiba that Yami was becoming nervous, but, at the same time, his voice was becoming surprisingly less threatening. Kaiba wasn't for sure, but he could see a change come over Yami's eyes, like he had laid a trap of his own.

"Fine, then I have a proposal for you. How about we play a game? You lose and I'll have Yugi; you win, and I'll have you instead." Kaiba could feel his heart pound with excitement.

"Hardly fair stakes, but…" The tension on Kaiba's grasp grew as though Yami was pulling him closer now. "I'll accept your wager, Kaiba. Select your game." Yami's confidence was back in full force, but this time there was some other motive to his newfound strength. This wasn't at all how Kaiba had hoped the night would go, but he wasn't about to complain.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami paced behind Kaiba cautiously but with a burning curiosity he had to satisfy. Yugi was safely tucked away in his mind unaware of the proposed game and its stakes. Kaiba was leading him somewhere deeper in his manor and the butterflies in his stomach were almost too much to bare. Kaiba then stopped and motioned to a doorway.

"Have a seat, Yami." Kaiba's patronizing voice was dripping with a sweet venom that Yami was finding hard to resist. In the room was a beautiful wooden table and two chaise lounges posted either side. Spread out over the table was an elegantly carved wooden board complete with two marble figures. One a black carving of the dark magician and the other a white carving of a blue eyes white dragon.

"I dreamed up this little game here for my sales department to bring in some extra funds, but I'd like to test it first. And with our game the stakes will be much higher than winning or losing." Kaiba couldn't contain his fiendish grin, this time there was no way he could lose.

"Ah, I see. Tell me, Kaiba, how is this game played?" Kaiba seated himself across from Yami and motioned to a deck of cards beside the board.

"We'll each draw five cards from this deck, each one is labeled with numbers. These numbers will determine whether your monster moves forward or my monster moves backward. The first one to reach the other players starting point wins. But each card also has special rules, and in this game…." Kaiba retrieved a bottle from a cupboard on the wall. "The game will become more difficult the longer it goes on." The bottle clunked loudly on the wooden table once Kaiba placed it next to them. "You and I will drink every time we are pushed back. The more you drink the harder it will be to strategize clearly tipping the game in your opponent's favor."

"Very interesting Kaiba." Yami was clearly excited now, "It has been quite a long time since I've played such an intriguing game." Kaiba poured a glass for each of them; Yami was unable to take his eyes off of Kaiba. They had been rivals but Kaiba still fascinated him with his pride and royal presence. He had always watched him from afar, and any desires Yami had harboured for him were carefully hidden away, far from Yugi's sight. Kaiba had never before been so inviting; something had changed or, matter of fact, broken free. They both drew their hands.

"We will play at the same time." Kaiba leaned in over the board. Yami glanced his hand carefully before deciding what to play. Yami played a movement card while Kaiba lead with a push card. Yami moved his piece back and glanced at his glass.

"What is this?" Yami raised a brow as he watched it swirl in his glass.

"Only the best cognac money can buy, little Yami." Yami could feel his teasing grate at his patience.

"Careful, Kaiba, I might just skip the game all together if you're going to call me pet names." Yami's warning seemed to fuel the tension of the game. Kaiba appeared to play it off by relaxing back on the sofa.

"We'll see about that. Now drink up little Yami." Yami was pridefully grinning and took a large gulp from his glass. The liquor was strong but smooth; it seemed to steal his breath and burn his throat. Was this how Kaiba would taste? He had to win if that was true. He had to know just once.

"Very good stuff, Kaiba, I'm impressed by your tastes." Kaiba grinned.

"What did you expect, little Yami?" The pet name Kaiba had given him was breaking down his restrictions every time he said it. This game had to end quickly; he would not let Kaiba have anyone but him. Yugi couldn't handle him anyway. It was in all of their best interests that Yami win the game. They played their next hand.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like the game would never end. The players were so evenly matched that neither one could gain the upper hand. It wasn't long, though, before Yami's head began to swim. His thoughts were drifting to the softness of his opponents skin and the corners of his neck. Kaiba's goal all along was to push Yami into drinking more than he could handle. He watched with a buzz of his own as Yami began to make mistakes. And then, checkmate.

"What?!" Yami stood forcefully and slammed down his cards.

"Well then, little Yami. I seems as though I've beaten you." Kaiba shrugged impishly. "A deal's a deal I'm afraid." His insufferable grin finally threw Yami over the edge.

Suddenly, Yami leapt over the table and crashed into Kaiba. Kaiba was still able to react and snatched him up as their bodies connected, tossing him easy to the cushions beneath him.

"I wouldn't expect you to take losing so hard little Yami." Kaiba had him pinned by seating himself on Yami's hips. He stretched the other by pushing Yami's arms above his head.

"You'll not have Yugi. I will protect him from you." He sounded less confident than he had before, in fact his heart was pounding and his excitement was growing.

"You make it sound like I want to do something bad to little Yugi. Or maybe you want that something to be done to you instead? Maybe your "protector" guise is just a cover for what you really want." Yami froze as Kaiba leaned in to breathe hotly against his ear. A sharp gasp escaped his lips. "Hmm I would say that I've guessed right. Since you seem so upset at losing, I'll give you a participation prize. Then would you let little Yugi come out to play?"

A bright red flushed Yami's cheeks, and he couldn't contain his excited reaction. Along with his intoxicated mind wanting nothing more than whatever prize Kaiba was offering, his body was reacting on its own, answering any questions Kaiba had for him.

Kaiba's large hands stroked his sides over his tight black shirt. A fluttering excitement shot down his spine and into his groin.

"Kaiba…" he growled trying to make it sound like a warning, but he could feel those blue eyes staring through him. Kaiba drug his lips over Yami's exposed neck and chuckled softly.

"You're not very convincing, you know?" Slowly he lifted Yami's shirt and ghosted his bare stomach and sides, stopping to gently trace over his hips. "I take it you want your prize after all. Very well." Kaiba leaned over him and licked his lips before pressing them passionately against Yami's, snaking his tongue inside to caress him.

Yami's back arched gently and he eagerly accepted Kaiba's advances. He tried hard to pull his arms free but eventually surrendered to Kaiba's dominance. Eventually Kaiba released his mouth and grinned devilishly at him.

"Congratulations on your participation. Try again next time." Yami glared jealously at him, his face still a hot red.

"Damn you, Kaiba." He tossed his head to the side to avoid eye contact with him. "I'll be watching over Yugi. Don't you dare hurt him!!" Kaiba laughed openly.

"It's adorable how jealous you are, Yami. But don't worry, I'll take very good care of him. Maybe next time you'll be more motivated to win."

Yami growled again, but the confident air that was about him slowly vanished. Kaiba could only guess that this was now Yugi. The smaller male looked up at Kaiba with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. He smiled broadly and began to laugh adorably.

"Kaiba? Did you fall? You're usually so graceful." He was clearly more drunk than Yami was letting on. Kaiba could feel his own cheeks become warm from seeing how utterly adorable Yugi was acting. He sat up quickly and covered his mouth with his fingers.

"You-... uh drank too much during our game. I was just…. making sure you were alright that's all…" Dammit! Why could he be so confident around Yami, but completely undone by little Yugi??

"Oh, I was wondering why the room was spinning." He laughed cutely, looking up at Kaiba with beckoning eyes. Kaiba became frustrated, and scooped Yugi up into his arms. "Where are we going?" He smiled sweetly and nuzzled into Kaiba's chest.

"You're staying here tonight. I can't let you go home like this." He tried to sound like he was only showing some common decency, but there were so many other reasons why he wouldn't let Yugi leave.

Yugi giggled and continued to be adorable the entire trek to Kaiba's bedroom. "Hey, Kaiba…? Why Is your heart beating so loud? It tickles my ears." He pressed his cheek firmly into Kaiba's chest grinning from its rhythmic pounding. Kaiba was struggling to keep his cool and hurriedly entered the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kaiba set Yugi carefully down on his bed and felt his heart ache when he let go. Yugi stretched and began to clumsily pull his clothing off.

"Yugi?! What are you doing?!" Kaiba could feel his face redden, and he quickly turned to look away, feeling a gentle pressure in his groin.

"Huh…? It's so hot in here Kaiba… and I can't sleep in these clothes…." Kaiba snuck a glance of him as he pulled his shirt over his head exposing his torso. Kaiba felt a lump form in his throat.

"Don't tell me you sleep naked Yugi…" Kaiba was desperately trying to hide his arousal at Yugi's display. Yugi blinked at him, having become stuck in his shirt with his arms above his head. He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Duh! I was gonna borrow your shirt to sleep in."

Kaiba growled and muttered under his breath, "The nerve of this guy…. How dare he toy with me this way? I can't handle much more of this…" He scoffed to cover up his annoyance.

"Fine!" after digging around in a dresser he tossed a large white button up to Yugi. Yugi playfully put it on, fastening only two of the buttons and in the wrong order as well. Kaiba was trembling as he fought back his own eagerness, but dammit if Yugi wasn't so fuckable right now!

"Kaiba…? Where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about that, I've got plenty other bedrooms to crash in." Kaiba was afraid of himself right now. Much as he wanted, he couldn't take Yugi like this. He would most definitely hurt him unintentionally. He turned to leave but felt a tug on his jacket.

"Kaiba wait! Stay here with me…. I don't want to be alone." Kaiba's heart stopped before bounding to life again, slamming into his chest. He couldn't move; for once in his life he was uncertain.

"Yugi…"

"Please… Seto…" That was it. That was all it took. Kaiba's walls had broken.

With one swift movement, Kaiba had scooped Yugi up and pinned him against the bed.

"Huh-? Kaiba what are…?"

"Yugi…." Kaiba's silken brown hair had fallen over his eyes blocking Yugi from his gaze. "I need you to realize one thing right now…." Kaiba's shoulders were shaking as he looked down at Yugi directly; his voice was a mix of lust and warning. "You brought this on yourself."

Finally Kaiba's restrictions had broken and the monster inside him was free to wreak havoc. Yugi squirmed beneath him and tried weakly to wriggle free. Only his struggling only fueled Kaiba's unbridled lust. He instantly silenced Yugi's complaints with a fierce kiss. His tongue snaking passed Yugi's delicate lips and caressing him blindly.

Yugi had made this far to easy for him. Deftly, Kaiba was able to unfasten the haphazardly snapped buttons on the borrowed shirt and drug his hands over the exposed flesh he found beneath. Yugi gasped and broke away from Kaiba's hold on his lips. He shivered but more from excitement than fear.

"Kaiba….!" He weakly tried to appeal to the other.

"Yugi…." Kaiba's piercing blue eyes were upon him again. "Say my name…. I want to hear you say my real name…" Kaiba drug his tongue roughly along Yugi's neck biting gently here and there for added encouragement. Yugi could feel his body squirm against his control and couldn't help but oblige.

"... Seto…" It was a whisper at first. Kaiba felt his heart skip several beats. Again! He wanted more. His hands found their way down Yugi's lithe body until the reached the waistband of his only remaining defense. Gently but with purpose, Kaiba splayed his long fingers over Yugi's groin leaning back to watch the fireworks.

"S-seto!" Yugi's back tensed and arched against his control. He moaned adorably and turned his head to nuzzle into the pillow behind him.

Kaiba was enjoying every second of his reactions. If anything turned him on more, it was being in control. Being in control of Yugi had to be his greatest achievement, and he was eating it up. Before Yugi could protest, Kaiba slid his underwear off and began to make his way down Yugi's body drawing circles across his midriff with his tongue.

Yugi was unable to physically deny that he was thoroughly enjoying Kaiba's attention. He watched through his half closed eyes and Kaiba took his time building the tension. Until finally, Kaiba had reached his target. He glanced up at Yugi and grinned victoriously before effortlessly engulfing Yugi's member in his mouth.

Yugi reflexively sat upright and wrapped his arms around Kaiba. He'd never felt such pleasure and he didn't know how much he could take. Kaiba's warmth was threatening to drown him in its depths, he was shaking and squirming trying not to force Kaiba further down on himself.

Kaiba let go and grinned up at Yugi. Those eyes again. "Tell me what you want Yugi…"

"But… Kaiba…" Yugi could barely manage to breathe let alone speak properly. His face was flushed red and his head was swimming in pleasure and alcohol.

"Tell me Yugi, or I might stop…"

"No!" Yugi stopped; he was shocked at his response. Apparently so was Kaiba. Yugi couldn't meet his eyes and looked down. "Please… please make me cum…. please Seto…"

Kaiba could feel his control slipping every time Yugi said his name. Was he ever in control to start with? He would worry about that later; now, all he wanted to do was please Yugi. He'd give him whatever he asked for at that moment, and so, he continued.

Yugi could feel his heartbeat quicken and a tingling pressure was building at the base of his spine. Kaiba delicately sucked and swallowed Yugi until he was sure his victim was close. Yugi's grip on Kaiba tightened and he arched his back before he let out a delicious cry, signaling his pleasurable defeat.

"S-Seto…. I'm…!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you remember now, Yugi?" Kaiba looked down at him expectantly, keeping him locked tightly in his arms.

"I remember most of it, but I don't remember what happened after…. um…" his face reddened again. Kaiba seemed more calm than normal. He sighed and forcibly pulled Yugi back under the blankets with him. He seemed to not care too much about what Yugi did and did not remember. Yugi didn't struggle this time. He felt so safe at the moment.

"Hey, Kaiba?"

"Yeah..?"

"What happened after that…?" Kaiba gazed at him with those blue eyes of his.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, little Yugi." He smiled genuinely and nuzzled into Yugi's cheek before kissing it softly. Yugi chuckled and blushed cutely……

Wait…..

WAS KAIBA SMILING?!?!


End file.
